


The Closest to Heaven

by thewrittennerd



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittennerd/pseuds/thewrittennerd
Summary: Extremely AU. Chloe Losa was running out of options after learning that her visa would soon expire. So her older brother Obispo “Bishop” Losa takes matters into his own hands and arranges for her to marry his “boss” Miguel Galindo. Yet the new spouses didn't count on falling for each other… [Galindo/OC, Bishop/OC, Alvarez/OC]
Relationships: Marcus Alvarez/Original Female Character(s), Miguel Galindo/Chloe Losa, Obispo "Bishop" Losa/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Cast List

Gal Gadot as Chloe Losa

Bishop's younger & only sister (biologically),

he has been her protector since getting

her out of a previously arranged marriage.

Danny Pino as Miguel Galindo

Head of the Galindo cartel and the Mayans' top dog as well as sort of friend

Miguel doesn't expect to be thrown into a marriage so quickly after his one

to Emily ends shortly before he meets Bishop's sister Chloe.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**  
“It's not as if you have a choice in the matter, Chloe. Your visa is going to expire and you'll have to be sent back across the border,” Obispo “Bishop” Losa says to his younger sister Chloe, who sat across from her biker brother in a Santo Padre diner.  
  
“I read over the documents too, Bishop. I saw what they said,” Chloe snaps in response, swirling a bite of her pancake around with the fork in her hand. Bishop reaches out across the table to stop Chloe's fervent movements, making her look up at him. “Lo siento, Obispo. Lo siento por chasquearte.”  
  
“It's not your fault, hermana, and you had every right to snap at me,” Bishop tells her. His smile is soft & genuine enough that it has Chloe smiling back. Though there were moments where Bishop's charm was irresistible, the Hispanic woman is grateful to have him since the devastating and unexpected deaths of their parents shortly after Chloe got out of an arranged marriage deal/contract – thanks to Bishop putting his foot down about his only sister being pushed forcibly into a loveless arranged marriage she didn't want. Chloe's deep thoughts drift off when her older brother speaks once more. “Let me talk to Miguel…”  
  
Chloe shakes her head. “No, not one of your biker friends, Obispo. You know how I feel about them.”  
  
“Miguel Galindo is the head of the Galindo cartel, Lo. He's a bit rough around the edges when you first meet him and I know it won't be easy to get along with him but…” Bishop starts to say before his sister interrupts him.  
  
“Introduce me to him! Please!?” Chloe asks, bouncing around on her side of the booth in an excited manner.  
  
Bishop chuckles in a deep & throaty manner and, still clasping Chloe's hand, he agrees to her excited demands. “Si. I'll give him a call right now.” Getting to his feet, Bishop squeezes Chloe's hand before letting go to walk out of the diner in order to call Miguel. As soon as Chloe is by herself, she does her best to come up with how to introduce herself to Miguel the moment they meet. _Should I speak in the mother tongue, in English or a combination?_ Chloe thinks to herself as she finishes eating what's left on her plate. The brunette is just gulping down what is left in her glass of milk when her brother returns. “I'm going to take you to him.”  
  
Chloe nods, puts some money on the table, and follows Bishop out of the Santo Padre diner. However before Chloe can wrap her slender fingers around the spare helmet Bishop took with him every time he had an extra passenger, Bishop's cell phone rings and the siblings both groan at the interruption. “You're ditching me, aren't you?” Chloe asks with a frown, letting go of the helmet.  
  
In a gentle, brotherly manner, Bishop presses a kiss to first Chloe's temple and then one to her forehead. “Eras mas importante que cualquier otra cosa, Chloe Marie Losa,” he says in a whisper. “Y realmente lo siento.”  
  
“Si, I know.” Chloe hugs her older – and only, biologically speaking – brother in a brief but fierce embrace. Watching as he calls Miguel back and asks the cartel leader to send one of his most trusted drivers to come & pick Chloe up from the diner. Once his phone call with Miguel has finished, Bishop gives Chloe's forehead one final brotherly & affectionate kiss. “Te amo, hermano.”  
  
“Te amo, hermana,” Bishop replies with a soft smile forming, making his lips curl upward. He was the luckiest man alive to call himself Chloe's brother and the smile remains on his face during the entire ride to join his biker brothers.  
  
Back at the diner, Chloe plops down onto the bench outside of the eating establishment. Her thoughts begin to become plagued with possibilities. Would she be a good wife & mother? Would he trust her with the secrets of the cartel life or would he keep her in the dark to protect her from harm? Chloe's thoughts drift off as a dark SUV pulls up but she is quick on her feet the moment her gaze catches sight of a familiar deep scowl from the driver's seat of the SUV. Turning on both feet, Chloe barely feels them touch the ground as she runs to get away from the man who chases after her.  
  
Even though she knows she won't be able to outrun someone as tall & menacing as Hector Vasquez, Chloe wants to make sure she's somewhere safe to call Bishop and alert him that Hector was in Santo Padre. Chloe is just outside the police station when her head of dark hair is grabbed forcefully enough to bring her head back. “Por que mi estas haciendo esto?” Chloe manages to whimper out.  
  
“Porque nadie puede tener lo que es mio,” Hector growls, pressing the barrel of a gun into her spine.  
  
“Nunca fui tuya!” Chloe spits out in anger, fighting him as he drags her back to the SUV. Hector forces her into the front passenger seat & slams the door behind her. Chloe quickly scrambles to lock the doors and crawls over, shielding her face with her arms as Hector uses the butt of the gun to shatter the window.  
  
“Has cometido un gran error, carino,” Hector says without remorse. “Y solo te cuesta tu vida.”  
  
Chloe obeys his silent command to get into the back seat, hoping Bishop would figure out that she wouldn't be going to Miguel Galindo's. Still Chloe digs into her pocket without Hector noticing and pulls her cell phone free, activating her GPS alarm, before quickly hiding it between the seats.

* * *

At the clubhouse, Bishop & Marcus Alvarez emerge from Templo to their phones softly pinging with an alarm alert. The cousins look at each other before gathering the other bikers to head out on their motorcycles.  
  
Before they leave completely, Bishop calls Miguel Galindo. “Hola?”  
  
“Hola, es Obispo. Queria hacerle saber que estamos en nuestro camino para rescatar a Chloe,” Bishop says without hesitation.  
  
“Por que? Ella esta bien?” Miguel asks with concern.  
  
“Aun no sabemos,” Bishop replies. To be honest Bishop really didn't know what Hector Vasquez planned to do now that he had Chloe but Bishop wasn't going to let anything happen to his only sister. Ending the phone call Bishop prepares to put his phone away but changes his mind and calls his wife Bailey, who answers immediately. “Hola, bebe; can't stay on the phone long. Just wanted you to hear it from me first.”  
  
“What's happened, Obispo?” Bailey asks, concern flooding her voice at the very thought of her day going from good to bad.  
  
“Chloe has been kidnapped, bebe,” Bishop replies, his emotions causing his throat to clog a little at the very thought of _anything_ happening to his family. “We're heading out to look for her but I–I wanted to call & tell you in person.”  
  
“Okay. Remember how much I love you,” Bailey says, knowing that would help her husband find Chloe before the unthinkable happens. She knows that Chloe is the only other person still alive in his immediate family and it will devastate him if he loses her.  
  
“Si, siempre,” Bishop tells his wife before they end the phone call.  
  
Starting up the engine to his motorcycle, Bishop heads out to find Chloe with the others in his club. His brothers. Not just because they have or wear leather or ride motorcycles.  
  
They were _family_.  
  
Familias like theirs are one of a kind.  
  
And this familia have a mission to go on – rescue Chloe & bring her home.  
  
**Author's Note:** So I'm not the steadiest when it comes to updating – especially the fan fictions I write by hand – but the more comments & reviews I get will make me write & update faster! I wrote this chapter mainly as a filler/starter but Chapter 2 will be exploring more with Chloe & Miguel and her recovery.  
  
**Glossary**

Spanish (top) / English (bottom)

Lo siento  
I'm sorry  
  
Lo siento por chasquearte  
I'm sorry for snapping  
  
Eres mas importante que cualquier otra cosa  
You are more important than anything  
  
Y realmente lo siento  
And I am truly sorry  
  
Te amo, hermano/hermana  
I love you, brother/sister  
  
Por que mi estas haciendo esto?  
Why are you doing this to me?  
  
Porque nadie puede tener lo que es mio  
Because no one can have what is mine  
  
Nunca fui tuya!  
I was never yours!  
  
Has cometido un gran error, carino  
You just made a mistake, darling  
  
Y solo te cuesta tu vida.  
And it just cost you your life.  
  
Hola, es Obispo. Queria hacerle saber que estamose en nuestro camino para rescatar a Chloe  
Hi, it's Obispo. Wanted to let you know that we are on our way to rescue Chloe  
  
Por que? Ella esta bien?  
What for? Is she alright?  
  
Aun no sabemos  
We don't know yet  
  
Hola, bebe  
Hi, baby  
  
Si, siempre  
Yes, always  
  
Familia  
Family


	3. Chapter 2

Note: Marcus Alvarez's daughter Esmeralda “Esme” will play a major role in this story  
  
 **Songs to Listen to: Lovesick Fool – Matthew Santos; Light Me Up – Pretty Reckless;  
  
 _Previously, in “The Closest to Heaven”, Chloe Losa and her brother Obispo “Bishop” Losa have breakfast together at the diner in Santo Padre. Chloe is kidnapped by Hector Vasquez, a man she was once betrothed to before Bishop her got out of the arrangement._  
  
Chapter Two**  
From the vantage point of the two men in the hospital room – one that was awake and pacing outside the room's door, the other halfway into slumber – it seems that the woman who lays still on the bed is in a coma. But then Chloe's eyelashes start to flutter and it's Bishop's wife Bailey – who'd been sitting against one wall on the cot a nurse carried into the room at Bailey's adamant request – who notices. Quickly shaking her husband's sock covered feet – his boots kicked off hours ago in order to sleep fitfully – Bailey & Bishop are both on their feet within moments to step closer to Chloe's hospital bed. “Donde estoy?” Chloe asks, her voice groggy from both sleep & the sedative.  
  
“Estas en el hospital,” Bailey replies, and Bishop knows from his wife's genuine smile and her gentle mannerisms in the way that her hand sweeps Chloe's dark hair back out of his younger sister's face that he is the luckiest man alive.  
  
Chloe nods before her eyes drift toward the doorway, not expecting to see Miguel Galindo standing there. “Que haces aqui?”  
  
“Queria ver como estabas,” Miguel replies honestly with a genuine but nervous smile. Why he was nervous Miguel didn't know. It wasn't as if he hadn't been married before or dated anyone. As he & Chloe are exchanging small talk, Miguel sees – out of the corner of his eye – Bailey nudging her hesitating husband out of the hospital room; carrying his biker riding boots in her free hand.  
  
A chuckle slips out of the cartel leader's lips and Chloe looks at him with curiosity. “I believe that could be us soon,” Miguel says as he takes a seat on the bed beside her, picking up the hand Chloe didn't have the pulse monitor clipped to her index finger.  
  
“Are you asking for my hand in marriage then, Senor Galindo?” Chloe asks, her tone of voice & matching smile full of hope and Miguel smiles in return. Lifting her hand the cartel leader bends down a little to press his lips to her knuckles.  
  
“Si, I am Senorita Losa. Does this mean you're accepting it?” the cartel leader asks in the same tone (and wearing the same sort of smile she had moments earlier) as Chloe's.  
  
“Si.” Her answer is brief and it's all Miguel can do to keep from kissing her on the lips. Instead he gives her knuckles another light brush then lets her hand drop to her side.  
  
But it's Chloe's next move that seals the arrangement they've both been thrown into by her brother. Lifting both of her slender hands to either side of his face, Chloe pulls him closer to her in a gentle manenr and connects their lips together. Neither of them is prepared for the soft, immediate spark but Chloe nor Miguel are willing to pull away from it; each boldly daring the other as the kiss grows more intense. Their tongues begin a sensually erotic & passionate tango, leading to slight tugs of the other's bottom lip. Then Bailey clears her throat from the doorway. In a swift gesture Miguel moves to affectionately press his lips to her forehead and whispers, “There's more where that came from for another time.”  
  
“Lo espero con ansia,” Chloe murmurs with a smile on her face. Miguel leaves shortly after giving Chloe another quick peck on the lips.  
  
Bailey walks further into the room and takes the seat Miguel previously occupies, smiling softly at her sister-in-law. “I thought we could have some girl time while Obispo & Miguel take care of cartel and club stuff.”  
  
“I'd like that. I'm assuming you're going to ask me about the kiss between me and Miguel?”  
  
Bailey sighs and then nods. “As your sister-in-law & friend, I think you should go for it. As an attorney, do you want me to draw up a prenuptial agreement?”  
  
Chloe thinks about the offer before nodding her head. “As much as I feel like I trust him, I don't trust myself,” the darker-haired woman murmurs. Bailey smiles and nods, reaching out for her sister-in-law's hand; giving it a gentle squeezing motion of reassurance.  
  
“I'll start on the paperwork and bring it by for a review and your signature,” Bailey says, her tone of voice firm & steady – much like the attorney she is. “Then I'll send a copy to the Galindo's attorney so that Miguel can look over & sign it.”  
  
Chloe nods and smiles again. “When you have time while I'm in here, bring Gracie & Corina by. I'd love to see them.”  
  
“Count on it.” Bailey presses a kiss to Chloe's forehead and leaves. Chloe heaves out a soft sigh.  
  
In the meantime before Ezekiel “E.Z.” Reyes can get his ass chewed out for his mistake, it's the sweet & feminine voice speaking up from behind the group of bikers and Galindo's security detail that has all the men staring in shock when a woman steps forward.  
  
Clad in mostly leather & denim, the woman comes to a stop in front of the table which Miguel sits behind; bouncing a little in the desk chair. “Quizas en lugar de culpando a tu perspectiva o acusando al chico maravilla de colgar alrededor de Emily, usted deberia ser mirando afuera para los vestidos usted mismo.”  
  
She locks eyes with Miguel. “Y solo quien podria ser para decime que hacer, perder?” he asks.  
  
“I am Esmeralda Alvarez Hale,” the woman replies, hips gently swaying back & forth. “But your El Padrino is my father.”  
  
Marcus Alvarez himself stepped forward, embracing his long lost daughter with a grin on both of their faces. “I thought you and Jacob were moving to Oakland, mija.”  
  
“We are next week, Papi. Jacob just has a few things to look over with his brother,” Esme replies with a slight nod of her head toward the male members of her father's motorcycle club still gawking at her. “Siempre babean asi cuando aparece una chica?”  
  
“No,” Marcus replies with a slight scowl; turning to face the group of male club members as well as Miguel and Nestor Oceteva, Miguel's main security guard. “Volver al trabajo! Deja de mirarla!”  
  
All of the guys scramble off to do as Marcus asks but Miguel & Nestor shuffle their way over to meet her. Esme glances at them then back at her father, beginning to speak in Spanish so rapidly that both men have a hard time understanding what the father & daughter are saying to the other. Both father and daughter wave their arms with wild gestures to emphasize what they're talking about and though Miguel & Nestor know the language, Marcus & Esme continue speaking rapidly.  
  
Finally Esme walks off without sparing another glance at Miguel & Nestor, leaving the two dumbfounded men staring after her. “Who _was_ that?” Nestor murmurs in Miguel's ear.  
  
“I have no idea but she's off limits to us both,” Miguel murmurs back. Not only is he engaged – sort of – but Esme was also married to businessman Jacob Hale.  
  
Nestor nods and heads out with Miguel.  
  
The cartel leader has a wedding to plan.  
  
 **Glossary** (Spanish, top; English, bottom)  
Donde estoy  
Where am I  
  
Estas en el hospital  
You're in the hospital  
  
Que haces aqui  
What are you doing here  
  
Queria ver como estabas  
I wanted to see how you were doing  
  
Senor  
Mister  
  
Senorita  
Miss  
  
Hay mas de donde vino para otro momento  
There's more where that came from for another time  
  
Lo espero con ansia  
I look forward to it  
  
Quizas en lugar de culpando a tu perspectiva o acusando al chico maravilla de colgar alrededor de Emily, usted deberia ser mirando afuera para los vestidos usted mismo  
Perhaps instead of blaming your Prospect or accusing Boy Wonder of hanging around Emily, you should be out looking for the dresses yourself  
  
Y solo quien podria ser para decime que hacer, perder  
And just who might you be to tell me what to do, miss  
  
El Padrino  
The Godfather  
  
Mija  
Sweetheart  
  
Siempre babean asi cuando aparece una chica  
Do they always drool like that when a girl shows up  
  
Volver al trabajo! Deja de mirarla  
Get back to work! Stop staring at her  
  
 **Cast List**  
Chloe Losa – Gal Gadot  
Bailey White Losa – Amelia Heinle  
Esmeralda “Esme” Alvarez Hale – Dania Ramirez


End file.
